


For Every Child a Star, For Every Warrior a Taste of Home

by mirror_to_the_past



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Minor G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_to_the_past/pseuds/mirror_to_the_past
Summary: The Crystalline Mean has decided to work together to find a way to comfort the children of the Crystarium, and welcome them to the coming of the night. The individual Facets of the Mean will present their inventions to the children shortly.Katliss, the Mean's head, wishes to find a way to add some extra joy to the occasion, and turns to the man who always seems to have answers- The Crystal Exarch.Surely enough, the Exarch hatches a plan to sprinkle the event with some added wonder, for both the children, and a certain someone close to the Miqo'te's heart.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	For Every Child a Star, For Every Warrior a Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone's doing well. I finally got around to leveling up my crafters and gatherers and finished up all of the Crystalline Mean questlines. The quest, "For Every Child A Star" was so sweet and hopeful, it made me a bit emotional. The writing for all of the characters, side NPC's included, in Shadowbringers has been so well done. I find something to like in practically every side character introduced. I'll admit I've grown kind of attached to the people of the different Facets, haha.
> 
> This was inspired by Katliss's little comment to the WOL/D in that quest, about how she coordinated the fireworks with the Exarch, about how it was implied he told her about it, and also might have done it as a way to help the WOL/D feel at home in the Crystarium, as fireworks were an experience they both have shared.
> 
> I just had to write this. Also, in preparation for whatever horrors our boy is about to go through come 5.3. Happiness here first, soul-crushing despair later.

After trying and failing several times to infuse the power necessary into the crystal vessel being prepared for the Scions' transference to the Source, The Crystal Exarch found himself curled up in the Ocular, book in hand. Although he tried his hardest to let himself be absorbed into his reading as he typically would, The Exarch's mind would not allow him that luxury. He found it ever so difficult to allow himself to enjoy his own hobbies while the prospect of unfinished assignments hung over his head. The guilt and worry was far too strong. He was about to put the story down when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Exarch? It's Katliss. I hope this is a proper time."

Ah, Katliss of the Crystalline Mean decided to visit. She would pop on over occasionally, although it was typically to report on the Mean's efforts, issues, and overall development. She wasn't all business though, for she would sometimes offer some very insightful words in conversation. G'raha had learned to admire her, both in her work ethic, and viewpoints in life. She really had grown into a mature woman over the years he had known her.

Death and hardships typically did that to a person.

"Ah, Katliss. It is wonderful of you to stop by. You come on good terms, I hope?"

In response, Katliss opened the door, slightly hesitantly, peered around the room, and, after seeing the Exarch sitting casually upon the steps near his portal, found that a welcome invitation to enter.

"Oh yes, everything is going swimmingly. In all honesty, the Mean has been doing better than ever in recent months. I should know, because I can see the changes in not only the productivity in all the different Facets, but also in the looks in all of the workers eyes. It's as if they've woken up. Things are finally looking up for everyone. It's amazing what a little problem solving can do for everyone's morale, although I'm sure part of that morale still stems from everyone's pockets and plates being filled well enough to make most men happy," she finished her report teasingly.

"It pleases me greatly to hear such good tidings. Although I am, and have been rather busy as of late, it would not burden me too greatly to come down and-"

Katliss waved her arms dismissively, cutting him off. "Goodness no, Exarch. I'm sure you're up to your ears in matters I'm certain to not understand. No one needs you stretching yourself into several different directions to make everyone happy." She pointed to herself for emphasis. "After all, what are the people like me here for? Leave the other work to us, Exarch. You don't have to handle everything yourself." Katliss smiled.

G'raha laughed softly, and scratched the back of his head. "Thank you, Katliss. I've certainly heard those words before…" He turned his crimson eyes to her, inquisitivity in his gaze. "However much I take pleasure in good news, I'm almost certain that you wouldn't come here just to tell me that. Is there something you would have of me in a different fashion?"

Katliss clasped her hands together. "Right you are, Exarch. Ever the perceptive one, you are." She settled a hand on her hip as she explained. "The matter at hand has to do with a project all of the Facets have been working on as of late. For some background, ever since the coming of the night, children have been finding themselves frightened at night, due to them being unaccustomed to the shadows and all. Many have been having a terrible time falling asleep- their imaginations running wild."

"Mhmm." G'raha mused. "For great change to happen in such tender years of their lives, it's no shock that such changes can cause stress." 

"Exactly. And so the different Facets got together, and quite honestly made it a bit of a competition to see who could create something to aid the children. It's humourous how quickly friendly rivalries formed among the different Facets after their learning of the children's plea."

The Exarch stood up, and twitched his ears in curiosity. "And where, pray, did they hear about the children's wishes?"

Katliss laughed. "Why, the Warrior of Darkness themselves! They've been running 'round the Crystarium like mad for the last few months, particularly around the Mean, and offering their help wherever anyone asked of it. They seem to derive some sort of crazed pleasure from working themselves to the bone, quite like someone else I know…" She cast a sly eye in the Exarch's direction, and he darted his eyes around the room, guiltily.

"Anyway though, the date fast approaches in which the different Facets will present their little projects, and I was thinking of doing something special for the presentation. I'm struck dumb, though! I can't think of anything grand to offer to the table, which I'm ashamed to admit, being the head of the Mean and all… any ideas?"

The Exarch mused once more, pacing throughout the room, footsteps echoing on a solid, crystal floor as his feet followed the intricate designs carved into the Ocular's base. "Something grand…" he muttered for a minute, as Katliss watched him. Suddenly, a slow smile creeped up his face, and he turned to Katliss with a bit of pep in his step, arms open in excitement.

"I could draw from my magic to do it, and it would certainly look lovely in the night sky!"

"Hm? What would?"

"Why, fireworks!"

"Fire... works…?"

G'raha eased away a bit of his enthusiasm, calming down for Katliss's sake.

"In my homeland, on certain events, there would be great lights released into the sky in celebration," he explained.

"Really…?" Katliss said, her interest peaked. It already sounded so fantastical, but she supposed she couldn't be too surprised- it was the enigmatic homeland of the equally enigmatic Exarch, after all.

"Yes! And the lights issue from explosions of fire and color. They launch into the air, and issue a loud crack. They then spread throughout the heavens, creating magnificent designs before quickly fizzing away into oblivion."

"They sound… dangerous… but also wondrous. And you're sure they can be properly contained? So this… fire, will not burn everyone?"

"Oh yes, quite certain."

"Well, it sounds like a plan, then! Anything that is not inherently magical, allow me to take care of- with your direction, of course- and I'll allow you to handle the rest." She began to guide herself to the door. "Do make sure you don't overexert yourself by making sure these 'fireworks' are grandiose! I'm sure you could send one spark into the sky and receive a chorus of 'ooh's and 'aah's.'"

G'raha laughed. "Well, it would be quite cheap of me to cheat you all of such a fine experience if I _under_ exerted myself, wouldn't it?"

Katliss waved him off as she shut the door to the Occulus behind her. "Touché, Exarch. Touché."

~~

The night of the presentation came, and every Facet was bubbling with excitement as children of all ages and races crowded round lanterns and lights of different variations. Some children reached curious fingers out to touch warm surfaces, while others held back, still unsure of what to do.

Some of the Facet heads seemed more eager than the children. Bethric, for example, surely babbled on about the alchemical properties of his lantern, while the poor child subjected to his ramblings could be seen with eyes glazed over. Qeshi-Rae, on the other hand, looked as though she had successfully enraptured a child with her lectures about the grandiosity of luminous plant life, likely inspiring a future botanist.

The children were happy, and the Crystalline Mean members were happy watching them. The night sky that sparkled above them suddenly didn't seem so daunting. Finally, the children could learn to find beauty in the unknown, rather than fear, which had been a difficult change of mindset for people of all ages for the last hundred years.

In the same dark night, hope came forth with its own blazing palette of colors.

Fireworks had started to forge their way into the sky.

The initial reaction had been shock. Some raised their arms defensively, while others drew back in surprise. Katliss quickly waved her arms to calm the crowd, and they settled down. Eyes filled with wonder, adults and children alike, gazed upward, dozens of hues being reflected in glassy irises.

The Exarch spectated all of this as he peered through his seeing glass, now focusing in on the Warrior of Darkness. They had initially looked shocked, and also slightly on edge, but when they were whispered to from Katliss, a watery smile took the place of the previous expression. G'raha couldn't help but smile as well, and lifted a tentative hand to rest upon the cool glass, happy to give his friend a taste of home.

He watched as his friend turned their attention to the fireworks, and closed their eyelids.

Seeing the faces of joyful children, loyal comrades, and the peaceful face of his dearest friend made his heart fill tenfold.

He felt his ears prick up.

He could have sworn he heard that familiar voice behind him when he watched as the Warrior of Darkness mouthed a simple "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment what you thought; I love discussing things with others!


End file.
